Departure
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: This is based on when Yami leaves for the afterlife. Enjoy!


Departure

By Ayato Kamina

Note: This takes place when Yami is about to leave for the Afterlife. Spoilers! I've been having dreams about this for three days now, and can't stop crying about it. sniff Song is "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins. Enjoy!

The battle was about to end. Yugi had 1000 life points and Yami 100 life points. One would have to win this. Yugi froze; scared to attack his best friend, but he allowed himself to think otherwise.

"Silent Magician! Attack him directly!"

The monster attacked the pharaoh. Now the battle was over. Yami, or Atem, looked up at the young one and smiled. "Yugi…you did it," he said.

But Yugi didn't feel the right to be cheerful of his victory. He fell to his knees and cried. He was heartbroken not only that he won, but there was a price to pay.

Atem must leave to the afterlife and leave him…forever…

_**Come stop your crying, it will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand, hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you from all around you**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

Atem walked over to his best friend and knelt before him, smiling. "Yugi…why are you sad?" he asked. "You should be happy that you won. You always were."

"…Atem…I-I've been a coward all my life…" Yugi sobbed. "I just can't believe you're gonna leave us… you were my strength…"

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**_

Atem placed a hand on Yugi's tense shoulder. "Yugi, I know it's hard for you to see me go, but you have to live life on your own now, with your friends," Atem said. "I don't belong in this world. I belong where I need to be, because I now know who I am. I know my past and I know my destiny. You just have to understand that."

_**This bond between us can't be broken**_

_**I will be here, don't you cry**_

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

Atem and Yugi stood, his hands still on Yugi's shoulders. "You have to take care of yourself, and your friends and family. You have to trust yourself now," Atem smiled.

"But…how can I…without you?" Yugi asked.

"You have to try."

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart…always**_

Atem walked over to the doorway to the dead and stood before it.

"By the power of the Gods, I call upon thee. I speak before thee, for thy name…is Atem!"

_**Why can't they understand they way we feel?**_

_**They just don't trust what they can't explain**_

The door opened before him. Yugi watched in awe of his best friend staring at the only doorway to his destiny.

Behind him, Tea' started to cry as only Joey silently wept before crying out to his friend.

"Pharaoh!"

_**I know we're different but deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

Atem turned to his good friend and smiled. "Even though you're leavin', I just wanna say thanks for helpin' me out…hope we meet again, man!" Joey smiled through his tears.

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart…always**_

"We will, Joey…we will," Atem said with a smirk. "I won't forget you, Atem," Yugi whispered. "Nay, for I will not either, Yugi," Atem said. He turned around to face Yugi. "Now my time as king has ended. I pass the crown to you…Yugi Mutoh" Atem knelt down before Yugi. He blushed. "Thanks…I guess," Yugi stammered. Atem stood up again and smiled.

_**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?**_

_**(What do they know?)**_

_**We need each other to have to hold**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

Without thinking, Yugi ran to Atem and hugged him with all of his might. Atem was shocked by the gesture but returned it. "Thank you…for everything," Yugi whispered. They let go and smiled. Atem turned to go through the door.

_**When destiny calls you, you must be strong**_

_**(Gotta be strong)**_

_**I may not be with you, but you got to hold on**_

**_They'll see in time_**

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together cause**_

"Thank you, Yugi, and thank you everyone, for fulfilling my destiny. Now, I must go to my world to complete my fate. Farewell, my friends. We shall meet again," Atem said. He did the thumbs up gesture one last time and stepped through the door to his memories, never to be seen again.

_**You'll be in my heart**_

**_Believe me you'll be in my heart_**

_**From this day on, now and forever more**_

"Goodbye…Pharaoh Atem…hope you rest in peace once more," Yugi said.

**_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)_**

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)malways**_

_**Always**_

_**I'll be with you**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**Always**_


End file.
